Through the Eyes of an Uchiha
by The Apprentice Author
Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potter twins Harry leaped in front of his sister May to protect her, simultaneously becoming the boy who lived. When Dumbledore convinces the world that May is the GWL the Potters abandon Harry in Knockturn. He's found by Lord Sasuke Uchiha and adopted into the Uchiha clan. Light bash! Powerful Harry! EMS! TWINCEST! Don't like it don't read it!


This story is based on _Eye of the Beholder _by VinceT. The story idea is his. Characters from Harry Potter and Naruto belong to J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

**WARNING: This story contains child abuse, neglect, and endangerment. Read at your own risk!**

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

_October 31, 1981. _Harry would always remember that day as the day that his life was ruined (even though it took him a bit of occlumency to remember it in full.)

His parents had left him and his twin sister, May, at home with his 'Unc Wormy' so they could go to Sirius' Halloween party. His parents were dressed up weirdly (at least to a toddler.) James was wearing his wild, untamable, black hair slicked back (which he never did), he was wearing an old fashion suit and bow tie with coattails. His lips were painted blood red and had partially transfigured his canine teeth so that they were pointed and sharp. Lily, on the other hand, was wearing a tight, strapless, dark red (almost black) dress. Her makeup was done in a way so that she seemed cold and much paler than normal. Her teeth were transfigured the same way as James.

As they said their goodbyes to Pettigrew, Harry watched, with May curled up on his side, as they left them home alone with someone who they _thought_ was the best chance of them and their family surviving the war.

Thinking back on it years later, Harry remembered that Peter seemed rather nervous. Suspiciously and _obviously _nervous.

When they finally left, after saying goodbyes and leaving instructions for caring for the twins, Peter let out a sigh of relief and turned to the twins with a menacing, and slightly maniacal, smile. "It worked!" he said in a conspiratorial whisper to Harry as he levitated him and a still sleeping May up to the stairs and into the nursery with a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation. "I've done it! Me, a marked Death Eater, has tricked them all into delivering you into _my_ hands. And, by extension, the _Dark Lord's!_

"_Me_, the lowest of the low, has done what not even Bellatrix Lestrange could do in all her fanatical worship of the Dark Lord. I've delivered the child prophesied to vanquish _him. _As if a baby could defeat the _Dark Lord."_ He muttered condescendingly in an after-thought. Then, as if a sudden thought hit him, he looked at the children in slightly dawning horror. "Which one of you is the prophesied child?"

By this point May was awake. Harry, already being an amazing several seconds older brother, moved her so that she was behind him as Wormtail's crazed murmurings picked up in volume and tempo, awakening May in the process.

"TELL ME YOU LITTLE DEMON CHILDREN!" he screeched with spittle flying from his mouth thoroughly terrifying May, causing her to start crying quietly into the back of her big brother's pajama shirt.

"TELL ME, DON'T LIE! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO'S WHO!" he said forgetting that as toddlers they could barely talk.

As Wormtail's obscenities picked up my in tempo, he suddenly stopped as he realized something. "Ah, but the Dark Lord can just kill you both, can't he? Yes, yes, all will be well. Yes, my master will just kill you both. Crippling the next generation of Light wizards in the process!" he ended with a chuckle and a sneer, very proud of himself in his deductive reasoning.

Casting a quick '_Tempus'_ he saw how the time was almost 10:30. "The Dark Lord will be at this _hovel _soon to end this threat before it even _begins_," he said gesturing to the cottage walls at the word _hovel_ and smirking at the cowering toddlers at the word _begins_. "'Better go prepare for his arrival!" he stated gleefully.

Now understand, despite being only 15 months old, Harry was a _very _intelligent child. He had managed to say his first word, his sister's name, at _3 months old!_ And since then expanded his vocabulary enough to slowly, and painstakingly, sound his way through The Tales of Beetle the Bard until its completion, which was about a month ago. And above all else, he loved his sister. When she started trying to talk, he instructed her until she could say his name, _Hawwy, _effortlessly. May held her brother in a high enough esteem that she not only saw her brother as an idol of sorts, but she saw him above _their parents!_ So if _her Hawwy _did something she _had _to do it as well. (Which was why when he finished the children's storybook a month ago, he started teaching her the alphabet along with reading. She listened to him so well that she already knew the sounds of A-F and could shakily trace A, B, and C.)

So when the sorry, disgusting, excuse for a man started telling Harry that the _Dark Lord, _the man who put his family in hiding, was coming..._**to kill HIS May!**_ He got _pissed the hell __**off!**_

With a cry of anger and a burst of accidental magic, Wormtail was bodily thrown _through the nursery wall_ and onto the landing outside. After a few minutes of hopeful silence on the part of the twins, their hopes were dashed when they heard a long, drawn-out groan. A few moments later Wormtail groggily got up.

"_Fuuuccckkk yyyyoooouuuu." _he moaned in pain. After a moment of shaking his head, his eyes cleared then clouded in fury.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he roared stepping through the hole in the wall. He drew his wand on the Potter Twins, whose eyes were now _wide open _in fear. "HOW DARE _YOU_ ATTACK A SERVANT OF THE _DARK LORD! _YOU FILTHY LITTLE HALF-BLOODED BASTARD! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT THE DEATH OF YOU AND YOUR SISTER BELONGS TO MY MASTER! IF IT WAS UP TO ME YOUR SISTER WOULD DIE SCREAMING AS SHE WAS-" but suddenly a loud knocking came from the front door, cutting off the ranting tirade that had thoroughly terrified the 2 toddlers. Pettigrew looked fearful for a moment, thinking he had been caught by the Potters, but then a wide smirk slid across his face in realization.

"It's _him. _It's my master. _The Dark Lord!"_

He quickly scurried off downstairs to let a mass murderer into the house of his 2 latest victims.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort, was having a wonderful night. He had prepared the spell-ritual combo of making a Horcrux in advance so that later when he killed the potters. After that, he had tortured one of the captured Order of the Phoenix members until he gave them all of the locations of the safe houses he knew about. And then he tortured him into insanity. His screams echoing all throughout the basement of Malfoy Manor. After coming down from the high of using the Cruciatus Curse to drive someone insane, he exited the manner and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

As he walked up the cobblestone lane to the front door of the house, he started calming himself in anticipation. The anticipation of the 2 _toddlers_ he was about to murder. The thought put a maniacal smile on his face.

He drew up to the door and knocked loudly 3 times. Moments later Wormtail appeared red in the face from running down _the single flight of stairs. _Incompetent worm. As he swept upstairs, smirking as he placed some wards up to stop Aurors _and_ Order members from getting in, he felt a proximity ward to detect _his_ presence go off.

Ah, so the doddering old fool of a muggle loving blood traitor had arrived.

Not surprising that he would have wards to alert him if Voldemort got in.

He stalked through a strangely man shaped hole in the wall, vaguely noting Wormtail following dutifully behind him, coming into the tastefully decorated nursery of the Potter twins. In the crib along the back wall sat two 15-month-old babies cowering in fear. One a male who looked like the spitting image of his father, minus the hazel eye color, the other a girl with dark red, almost black, hair and identical killing curse green eyes to her twin brother. The boy looked at him with a loathing that can only come from hurting one's loved ones. As if he already knew what he was planning on doing to him and his sister. The girl looked at him in fear while trying to pull her older brother away from the monster that was the Dark Lord Voldemort. And what a monster he was. With not a hair on his body and pure white, scaly, reptilian skin. Combined with the lipless mouth, flat plain with 2 slits for a nose, and cruel, red, slitted eyes. He looked like a snake had grotesquely half transformed into a man.

While stalking towards the crib, he chuckled in congratulations for ending the greatest threat to his existence before it even became a true threat. His chuckle turned into an evil laugh, high and cruel. After his maniacal laugh turned back into a chuckle, he pointed his wand at the boy, and uttered the incantation that had ended the lives of numerous witches and wizards before them, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

He watched, as if in slow motion, as the beam of magic, identical in color to the twins' eyes, traveled towards the male. He smirked as it hit him above his right eye. And suddenly, his eyes widened in shock, quickly turning to anger, as the beam hit the boy and _bounced back __**AT HIM!**_

Then there was a flash of _Avada Kedavra_ green light. 'Ironic,' he thought as the light exploded into his face, 'This is the last thing most of my victims see, isn't it?' And then, _agony._ Pure, unrelenting _agony._

Peter Pettigrew's night had been anything _but _wonderful.

First, the stress of having to deceive the Potters into thinking that the children would be safe in his hands _once again_...while having the fact that the Dark Lord was going to do the deed _tonight._ This would be the first time since they went into hiding that the Potters would be leaving their children in the care of anyone else for more than a few minutes. But James Potter, being the reckless soul that he is, was hating the fact that he had been cooped up in a _cottage _for almost a year. Sure he was still allowed to go out into the field, but not having the freedom that came from possessing the ability to go anywhere he wanted, whenever he wanted, was getting to him.

So when he heard Sirius say he wanted to do something for Halloween, he _**jumped**_ at the opportunity for work.

The second thing had been the couple minutes of stress where he had not only not known who the prophecy child was, but gotten thrown _through a bloody fucking wall!_ Well, in this situation, anyone would be as nervous as Peter.

So when he watched his lord and master _try and fail _to do what he had done _hundreds of times before, _he panicked and he panicked badly.

Almost instantly he bolted out the nursery and down the stairs, with barely a backward glance to the pile of robes and yew wand he left behind.

As he threw open the door he was preparing to transform into his animagus form when he heard a loud '_crack' _and a roared "_Stupefy!" _The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was a bright red light and the furious expression of one Sirius Black.

Albus Dumbledore's night, which had started out great had promptly gone to Hell.

It had started out wonderfully. Sirius has thrown a Halloween party for off duty Aurors and Order members. Along with many influential leaders of the Light. After the Potters arrived the party had kicked off to full swing...for promptly 15 minutes. After which, at 10:30 P. M. sharp, he got an alert from the wards he had placed on the Potter's cottage at Godrics Hallow; Lord Voldemort was in their _house. _With their _children. _

Of course, for Dumbledore, this was a good thing. If all went to plan, which it should than Tom would be gone for the wizarding world for good. Of course, Lily just had to place the _same_ proximity ward on her home, keyed to _her _and got the alert before Dumbledore did.

With an ear-splitting shriek, the entire party went silent and stared. "He's there James, He's there!" "Huh," came the young Lord Potter's eloquent response. " Whose where Lily? What're you talk-i" but at that moment Lily's voice shrieked out, "WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?! IT'S HIM!" With that understanding turning into horror dawned on the Potter patriarch's face. "OH MY GOD! HE'S THERE WITH PETER AND THE CHILDREN!" By this time everyone in the hall had realized what was happening and paled. With a roar of terrified fury, Sirius apparated away from the party quickly followed by Dumbledore, the Potters, and at least a dozen Aurors and Order members.

When Dumbledore got to where he'd apparated outside the wards he quickly came to where Sirius was dismantling the wards that Voldemort had erected. Albus came to 'help while discretely slowing down his progress to give Tom to finish the job. He looked up and saw a bright _green _light shine from the nursery window and with a concealed smirk he stopped impending Sirius' progress. Right as Peter Pettigrew ran out the front door and into Sirius' bellowed stunner.

As he ran up the stairs in glee, masked with worry, of course, he came into the nursery to see a pile of black robes, a familiar yew and phoenix feather wand, and the sound of _crying?_

He ran over to the crib telling himself it was okay. Maybe Tom had picked the chosen twin first, taking them both out in the process. But, it was not so.

In the crib was a screaming May Potter, crying over her sleeping brother...who had a _lightning bolt scar_ on his _forehead. _

Reacting more than thinking, he cast a sleeping spell at May to shut her up and a strong notice-me-not charm on Harry's scar.

As the Potter heads _finally _came into the nursery (that old man could move _fast _if he wanted to) he declared in an affected excited but calm voice, "The Dark Lord Voldemort has fallen to May Potter. She is the Girl-Who-Lived!"

After all, what better way to damn the potential threat that was Harry Potter than to give his _twin sister_ the title that was _his_.


End file.
